ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Reed
Jonathan "Johnny" James Reed (born May 31, 1983 in Atlanta, Georgia) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently working exclusively for Pro Wrestling Warriors. Career history PWW (The Red Dragon) Johnny Reed would make his debut on the January 17th, 2007 edition of WAR as “The Red Dragon”, where he would face Michael Simons. Reed would lose this match and a rematch at Winter Warfare. Before leaving PWW, he would change his persona, and become “The Big F’N Story”. RHW Solo After leaving PWW, Johnny Reed would sign with Revolutionary Hardcore Wrestling. On January 31, Reed would face and beat Alex Stone and Kurt Satyr in a triple threat match on RHW’s debut show when he pinned Stone. The next week he would lose to David Flame, in what many call an upset victory. On March 2, Johnny would walk out on his match with Bryan Murkin. The Grandstands On RHW’s fourth show, Reed would face off with Adam Priest. It was at this show that Johnny Reed would bring in his cousin, Mike Vista and form The Grandstands. Reed would beat Priest with the help of Vista. The Grandstands would make their tag team debut the following week, in a losing effort against Bryan Murkin and Chris Sublime. Johnny would accompany Vista to the ring as he would compete against Shahid. Reed would give Shahid The Headliner from the tope rope to give Vista the win. Reed and Vista would both go on to compete in the Revolutionary Hardcore Wrestling Underground Championship RHW Underground Title Tournament. Vista would compete against Brady Cruise, Kurt Kapata, and Nick Hybris. Vista would make it to the final two, before losing to Kapata. Reed would face off against Darren Thorne, Jeff Chandler, and Ryan Storm. Reed would eliminate Ryan Storm with The Headliner, and then would be eliminated second by Chandler. On April 30, Johnny would lose in a dog-collar match to Chris Fallon, in what everyone considers to be a huge upset. Johnny Reed was scheduled to face Ryan Storm, but that was before the ownership of RHW changed hands, and The Grandstands would go to PWW. PWW (The Grandstands) After RHW went under, Johnny Reed and Mike Vista would sign with PWW. They would make their debut in PWW on May 17, 2007 as The Grandstands would be revealed as the mystery opponents for the PWW World Tag Team Champions Drake Vinaldi and Will Bauer. That night, after Reed and Vista beat the Tag Champs James Simpson would make a 3 Team Fall to Crawl TLC Match for the PWW Tag Team Titles, between Murderous Intent, Studio 54 and The Grandstands. On May 24, Johnny Reed would defeat Nick Nexus and Drake Vinaldi in a triple threat match. At Steel City Showdown, Murderous Intent would successfully defend their tag team titles. After Pro Wrestling Warriors went on a hiatus, The Grandstands were scheduled to face the tag champs in a hardcore match for the titles, but James Simpson would come out and make it a 3-way hardcore match with Studio 54 involved. Studio 54 would win the titles with some help from Damon Black and Alex Michaels. Johnny Reed would face Nick Nexus the following week, in a losing effort. Growing tired of the things that he was going through, Reed quit the company without notice. BKW Reed would show up at BKW Rapture on July 25, in a losing effort to Sato Sakichi. Johnny Reed would make it his personal quest to insult PWW. He would introduce the character Yames Impson, a rip-off on PWW Owner James Simpson; Guapo, a masked Mexican midget; and Stable 609, a rip off on the then PWW Tag Team Champs Studio 54. Reed was scheduled to face Cameron Mitchell on the August 1st edition of Rapture, but when Mitchell no showed, Reed interjected himself in the Kyle Krisis vs. Jeff Matthews match, which Matthews would win when he made Krisis tap. Reed would attack Krisis after the match. At BKW’s 2nd PPV, Critical Mass, Reed would team up with Adam Pugh and defeat Kyle Krisis and Brian Hail, after hitting The News Maker on Krisis off on a ladder. On August 12, 2007 Johnny Reed would make a special surprise appearance at Scars and Stripes, where he would compete in the second Hardcore Battle Royal in 2 nights. He would be the 3rd to last man eliminated, when he tapped out to an anklelock by Malice. 3 nights later, Reed would face off with Krisis again, and again Krisis would lose. On August 22, Krisis would finally pin Reed, facing him in a tag team match where he teamed with Christopher Storm to face the team of Reed and Kurt Kapata. The next week Reed would stoop to a new low, invading the privacy of Krisis’ home while he was at a show. Reed would assault Krisis’ girlfriend Trisha at their house. The next week, Reed was supposed to team up with Jaycen Starr to face Matt Vapor and Kyle Krisis, but before the show could take place, the company folded. PWW (Return) Johnny Reed would return to PWW on October 10, 2007 as he would reveal that Gothic has a serious medical condition, and would have to retire. Gothic would challenge Reed to a match for the October 17th edition of WAR. Johnny Reed would beat Gothic, with the help of Gothic’s student, Sato. Sato and Johnny would continue to beat down Gothic, until The Hollywood G’Z would come out to seemingly make the save. That however was not the case, as Mike Vista and Ryan Reed would shock the world and share an embrace with Johnny. The three men would collectively become known as The Family. Reed and The G’z would hold a funeral for Gothic’s career the next week, until Daniel Shine made his return to PWW and challenged Reed to a match at Devil’s Playground. Vs. Daniel Shine At Devil’s Playground, Johnny Reed would defeat Daniel Shine with the help of The Hollywood G’Z. Daniel Shine would beat Ryan Reed on November 28, which would earn him a rematch against Johnny Reed to following week in a submission match. Shine would win the match, and “injure” Johnny Reed’s ankle in the process. That Sunday, at Race for the Cure, Johnny Reed would interfer in the tag team title match between GFG and The Hollywood G'z, costing GFG the titles when he cracked Terry Martinez over the head with his crutch. After the first WAR of 2008, The Family would attack Shine and Martinez, revealing that Johnny Reed was not injured at all. The next week on WAR, GFG would defeat The Reed Brothers. After the match, Reed would challenge Daniel Shine to a match, which Shine would accpet only if it were a Pure Rules Match. Johnny Reed would beat Terry Martinez in a singles match the following week, and the next week would beat Damian Hawk in a Pure Rules Match. At Winter Warfare, Reed would lose to Shine in a very competitive Pure Rules Match. Freestyle Division On February 13th, Johnny Reed entered the Freestyle Division, and in his first match as a Freestyle competitor, he would defeat Mark Logan. The next week on WAR, Reed would face and defeat Stephen Blacksmith in a very heated contest. Reed would continue his winning streak, as on the 27th of February, he would easily defeat Kujo. At PWW's next PPV, Wired, Johnny Reed would defeat Chris Goldstein in a contest that Reed was disappointed in, due to his feeling that Chris was not up to his level. Johnny would take the next week off, returing on April 6, where he would again beat Mark Logan. However, due to Reed using the ropes for leverage, the match was restarted and Logan picked up the victory against The Big F'N Story. After PWW's two month absence, the company would return to PPV on June 18, 2008 with Last Laugh. Johnny Reed would compete in a 10 man Freestyle Gauntlet Match. Reed would enter at number 9, and making it to the final 2, where he would lose to Chris Linden. Even though Reed lost the gauntlet match, his skills would not go unnoticed, for on June 25, Reed would receive a Freestyle Title shot against the new champion, Darius Falcon. Reed would come close to beating him, but couldn't overcome the odds that The Awakening provided. After the match, The Awakening and Falcon would strap Reed to a homemade cross and tortured him. vs. Mike Vista Right before Reed's title match with Falcon, The Hollywood G'Z would lose the tag titles to the team of Matt Vapor and Seth Frost. After the match, Mike Vista would attack Ryan Reed, and in the process give Ryan a career ending injury. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Press Release'' - (Unprettier) **''REED-DT'' - (Desecrator) **''Headliner'' - (Inverted Lungblower) *'Signature moves' **''Stop The Presses'' - (Asai DDT) **''Don't Change That Channel'' – (Spinning Headscissors crossface) **''News Maker'' – (Shooting Star Frog Splash) *'Other moves' **Bulldog **Powerbomb with bridge **T-Bone DDT **Dragon Suplex **Springboard DDT **Superplex **Top Rope Frankensteiner **Hammerlock DDT **Shooting Star Elbow Drop **Senton Splash **450 Splash ** Hurcanrana Russian Leg Sweep ** Tiger Suplex ** Double Underhook Piledriver ** Springboard 720 DDT ** Enziguri ** Lionsault ** Running Sommersault Senton ** Swinging Neckbreaker ** Styles Clash *'Nicknames' **The Big F'N Story **Red Dragon *'Entrance music' **Capital Punishment (MM6 Remix) by Unit 187 (as The Red Dragon) **No Apologies by Eminem (RHW) **By My side by Stat Quo (RHW) **Big Pimpin’ by Jay-z (as part of The Grandstands) **Who not me by Ludacris (BKW, PWW) **"You Wanna be Me" by Nas (PWW) **You Can Hate Me Now” by Nas ft. Puff Daddy (PWW, Current) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Warriors' **Retired Gothic - 10/17/07 Personal life Johnny Reed is the older brother of "HotShot" Ryan Reed and the cousin of "Showcase" Mike Vista. Reed, Johnny Reed, Johnny